Agent 3
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: Agent 3 thinks that this is going to be an easy mission. She couldn't be farther from right. Agent 3 is going to have a long story to tell later in her life.
1. Part 1

Agent 3: Part 1

"Remember, you're mission is mostly stealth based, so don't get noticed." Agent 1 stated.

"I already know about the stealth part. I've been doing this kind of thing for a while now." Agent 3 said.

"I'm surprised, you're a rookie?" Agent 2 asked.

"Yes, I've been hired for multiple missions about this kind of thing." Agent 3 stated.

"Good to know, you have to defeat the Octarian Army as well as the leader, DJ Octavio." Agent 1 stated.

"Alright, got it." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 promptly went to the 1st location and found a lot of Octarians with a ton of purple ink around them.

"This is too easy." Agent 3 thought, smirking.

Agent 3 promptly took out all of the Octarians and moved on the next area.

"Ok, these next enemies shoot fast, and they'll destroy you in a few seconds!" Agent 1 said.

"I know about almost all of the Octarian Army members." Agent 3 said.

"So… we don't have to tell you about any more enemies?" Agent 2 asked.

"Yes. Now stop telling me about the enemies in this location." Agent 3 said.

"Ok fine, just stop being so mean." Agent 2 said.

"I know! She can be mean at times can't she?" Agent 1 said.

Agent 3 took care of the enemies by throwing a bomb to distract them, and shot them all. Agent 3 promptly moved on the final area.

"Ok, now there's a key surrounded by some rapid shooters, I know what to do." Agent 3 thought.

She threw a bomb into the middle of the circle and blew up all of the Octarians. She grabbed the key and opened up the super jump portal. She got in the portal, flew up to the Zapfish, blew up the bubble, and rescued the Zapfish.

"Ok now, what next?" Agent 3 asked.

"Rescue the other Zapfish!" Agent 2 said.

"Well anybody could've told me that, even if humans were still around who had no idea what a Zapfish was." Agent 3 said.

"Why are you always so rude or mean?" Agent 1 asked.

"I'll let you figure that out." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 went into the 2nd location and went on accomplishing the objective. Meanwhile, Agent 1 and 2 were talking about Agent 3.

"Why is Agent 3 so mean?" Agent 2 asked.

"Maybe troubled past? Takes things too seriously? I have no clue." Agent 1 said.

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm doing something important here!" Agent 3 said.

"Alright! Fine!" Agent 2 said.

Agent 3 accomplished her mission. She got another Zapfish and went to the 3rd location. She continued through the location and found an Inkzooka.

"Cool, this'll get rid of them." Agent 3 thought.

Agent 3 fired the Inkzooka and got rid of the Octarians in the area with 2 shots.

"Nice shooting Agent 3!" Agent 2 said.

"Thanks." Agent 3 said back.

"Wow! A compliment from Agent 3? That's like winning the lottery!" Agent 1 said.

"Oh great, here we go." Agent 3 said.

"I know! I'm proud of myself from getting that compliment from her!" Agent 2 said.

"WILL YOU 2 BE QUIET?!" Agent 3 yelled.

"Fine, if you don't want us here, then we won't talk to you anymore. Don't bother asking us for help!" Agent 1 said.

Agent 1 promptly turned off her signal.

"I'm staying with you, don't mind her, she doesn't like people yelling at her. And she has a short temper." Agent 2 said.

"Just tell me things that might be important. Not stuff that is obvious." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 proceeded to go throughout the location and rescued the last Zapfish of the area. Afterwards, she went to the boss area.

"Alright. Octostomp. Bring it on." Agent 3 said.

Wait for part 2…


	2. Part 2

Agent 3: It gets worse

"What're you going to do to fight the Octostomp?" Agent 2 asked.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 quickly ran towards the Octostomp, but when she landed on it, it launched her back. She landed on her feet and slid back.

"Attacking it directly didn't work." Agent 3 said.

"Of course! What did you think was gonna happen?" Agent 2 said.

"Oh yeah, is Agent 1 still mad?" Agent 3 asked.

"Yes. She doesn't like it when people yell at her." Agent 2 said.

"Anyways, I have to fight this thing." Agent 3 said.

So Agent 3 fought the Octostomp. She narrowly avoided being splatted once, and finished it off with a Burst Bomb.

"That was easy." Agent 3 said.

"Well it won't be getting easier from now." Agent 2 said.

Agent 3 made a questioned sound.

"Apparently, they make it seem easy and then they make it really difficult." Agent 2 said.

"Hm… so I should proceed with caution?" Agent 3 questioned.

"Yes, especially around the Octolings. They're as fast as you are, and their weapons go as far as yours. They are also super-intelligent." Agent 2 said.

Though in spite of all that, Agent 3 continues onward. However, she was being very cautious.

First up was the Gusher Gauntlet. It seemed normal, except there was no normal Octotroopers, and there were more Twintacle Octotroopers than usual as well as many Shielded Octotroopers. Agent 3 once found herself surrounded, and almost died, but she used a Splat Bomb.

Soon she ended up rescuing the Zapfish.

"Agent 3, you see what I mean?" Agent 2 asked.

"Yes. If this is the 1st area, I don't know what to say." Agent 3 said.

Next was the Floating Sponge Garden.

It was the same as last time, except that there with more Squee-G's, and they made it so the sponges take longer to grow and easier to get smaller.

This time, Agent 3 lost 1 life out of the 3 she had. Though with some luck, she was able to win and rescue the Zapfish. She made it out of there mildly bruised.

"Don't say anything." Agent 3 said.

Without speaking, she proceeded onward.

Next was the Propeller-Lift Playground.

Same with the sponges, by having them take longer to work, there were 3X as much Octocopters, and they'd been boosted to have them fire as fast as a Twintacle Octotrooper.

This time, Agent 3 didn't lose any lives. But she came out with a cut on her arm from one of the propellers.

Next was Spreader Splatfest.

The Spreaders this time were 2X as slow, and 2X thicker.

Again, many Octocopters and Twintacle Octotroopers.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as the previous levels. Agent 3 made it this one pretty fast, without death.

Next, the big one. Octoling Invasion.

Agent 3 was pretty psyched about this one. When she went inside the level, she held her gun up, had a pseudo-Slasher Smile, and said: "It's time for Octoling genocide."

All the Octolings were Elite variants, but agent 3 tore through them pretty quickly, and before she knew it, she was finally at the Zapfish.

"Finally." Agent 3 said, with purple ink splattered on her body.

She burst the bubble for the Zapfish, and as she was about to grab it…

THWAK!

She was hit on the head with a steel pipe and knocked out.

All Agent 3 saw when she was falling unconscious was someone picking up her body.

Agent 2 was on the other line hearing what happened, and freaked out.

"Agent 3?! What happened?! Respond! Oh no…" Agent 2 said.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Agent 3: Captive

"…where am I?" Agent 3 wondered.

She looked around her surroundings, she saw bars, a bed, and a small window. Agent 3 realized she was in jail. Agent 3 sighed.

"Well I didn't know THIS would happen." Agent 3 said.

"Shut up!" an Octoling yelled.

"What's your problem?" Agent 3 said.

"You're our problem, you tried killing us all!" the Octoling replied.

"Well maybe if you didn't kill everyone else for no reason I wouldn't be doing this." Agent 3 said.

"SHUT UP! Don't make me shoot you!" the Octoling replied, pointing her gun at Agent 3.

"Oh noooo, I'm sooo scared." Agent 3 said, unenthusiastically.

"Don't think of escaping, because I'll be watching you." the Octoling said.

Ironically, she left soon.

"I gotta escape here." Agent 3 said. "No gear, no weapons, no clear way to escape."

Agent 3 was given a Basic Tee and no headgear instead of the gear.

Over where Agent 1 and 2 is…

"AGENT 1!" Agent 2 said.

"What is it?" Agent 1 asked.

"Agent 3 needs help!" Agent 2 said.

"I'm not helping." Agent 1 said.

"But she needs help! She's been squidnapped!" Agent 2 said.

"Fine, get me the roller." Agent 1 said.

Back at the jail…

"I think I know what to do." Agent 3 thought.

She turned into a Squid and tried passing through the gates. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Really? It's that easy?" Agent 3 thought.

She proceeded to find the Octoling that was talking to her and slammed her down to the ground while taking her weapon.

"That's for knocking me out with a pipe." Agent 3 said.

She soon decided to try and escape the place, but then she noticed the Inklings kept captive. She decided to help them.

"Help me! I need to get to my friend Pink!" A yellow female Inkling said.

"Turn into a squid and pass through the bars." Agent 3 said.

The yellow Inkling did just that and she escaped.

"Thank you! Here take this, I found it!" she said.

She handed Agent 3 a loose brick.

"Use it to knock out the Octarians!" she said.

"Uh… thanks." Agent 3 said.

She proceeded to help the other Inklings escape, including but not limited to, a blue female Inkling, a turquoise female Inkling, and pink male inkling.

Over where Agent 1 and 2 are…

"Now where do the Octarians and Octolings lock up the captured Inklings?" Agent 1 asked.

"They hide underneath an abandoned building and stay quiet about it." Agent 2 said.

"If they stay quiet about it, why do you know about it?" Agent 1 asked.

"I know people who know about it." Agent 2 said.

Over where Agent 3 is…

"Now, to escape from this place." Agent 3 thought.

"FREEZE!" some Octolings said.

"Oh no, I've been caught." Agent 3 said, completely deadpan.

"Shut up!" an Octoling said, hitting her on the back of the head with the same steel pipe from earlier.

Agent 3 was knocked out AGAIN, and woke up back in her cell.

"What happened?" Agent 3 thought.

Agent 3 then realized that one of her eyes was stabbed and could no longer see out of it.

"Just great. This makes my day, getting one of my eyes stabbed." Agent 3 thought. "Just let Agent 1 and 2 get here already, this is taking forever."

Over where Agent 1 and 2 are…

"Where is this place?! We've been looking for 2 hours!" Agent 1 asked.

"Just hang on, we're almost there." Agent 2 said.

"You've been saying that for 1 and a half hours!" Agent 1 said.

"There it is." Agent 2 said.

It was an abandoned, crumbling building, with a hole underneath it.

Agent 1 and 2 go down there and they find the cells.

Soon, they find Agent 3, sitting down, looking at the floor.

"Agent 3." Agent 2 said.

"Finally." Agent 3 said.

"Oh my cod, what happened to your eye?!" Agent 1 said.

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Agent 3: Eye for an Eye

In a secret room somewhere…

"Stay still!" Agent 2 said.

"I can do this fine, I don't need an eyepatch." Agent 3 said.

"Yes you do!" Agent 1 said.

"Fine." Agent 3 said.

2 minutes passed, and Agent 3 got her eyepatch.

The 'eyepatch' was just some gauze with some small straps on it.

"Seriously?" Agent 3 thought.

"Ok then, can we find the gear?" Agent 3 asked. "I already know where my gun is."

"We can look all around." Agent 1 said.

"Alright, we need to stick together, because I don't want 2 eyepatches." Agent 3 said.

They walked through the rooms to find Agent 3's gear. After a while, the 3 of them found Agent 3's gear. Obviously, Agent 3 put it on.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Agent 1 said.

"FREEZE!" an Octoling yelled.

"Agent 2, give me the charger." Agent 3 said.

Agent 2 gave Agent 3 her charger, and shot the Octoling in her eye.

"WHAT THE HECK!" the Octoling yelled in pain, holding her eye.

"Now we're even." Agent 3 said. "Let's get out of here."

All 3 of them ran out of the building and back to Octo Valley.

"I'm going to get my gun, stay here." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 went back to the area where she got hit in the head, and she found her gun. She noticed the Zapfish was still in the level, and rescued the Zapfish.

"I'm back. Now let's get back to work." Agent 3.

They went through the levels with relative ease, since they were working as a team together.

Back where the Octolings were…

"BAD NEWS!" an Octoling was yelling.

"WHAT?" a bunch of them yelled.

"Agent 3 has escaped!" the Octoling said.

"Alert DJ Octavio! He'll take care of her." one of the Octolings said.

Back where Agent 3 was, the 3 of them were going through the levels, and soon, they reached the Octonozzle.

"This should be easy." Agent 3 said.

Of course, with Agent 1 and 2 helping her, it was easy. They saved the Zapfish and moved on.

For the 3rd area, the amount of Octarians doubled from what they previously had. Each level required at least 2 Agents to get through. Soon, there was another Octoling level, Octoling Assault.

"It's time for more genocide." Agent 3 thought.

Again, the Octolings were all the elite variant, and there were 3X more Octolings than normal. With Agent 1 and 2 by her side, Agent 3 was able to beat the level easily. Soon, they were at the Zapfish.

"Agent 3, look around to make sure there's no more Octolings around." Agent 2 said.

Agent 3 looked all around and saw there were no Octolings around.

"Alright, there's no more." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 got the Zapfish and they left.

They continued onwards, and it seemed like time just flew right past them, and they were soon at the boss, the Octowhirl.

Of course, they were easily able to beat it with teamwork.

"This feels really easy. This isn't hard at all." Agent 3 said in the new area.

"Well, it will become more difficult." Agent 2 said.

Agent 2 was right, the Octarians tripled from normally, they were harder to take down, and they had the more difficult variants.

Back where the Octolings were.

"DJ Octavio said we had to do something about it ourselves, because he's not going to help us." an Octoling said.

One Octoling looked at the lead pipe and saw there was still green ink left on it from Agent 3.

"I know what we could do…" the Octoling said.

Back to Agent 3, the levels actually became EASIER, with almost no Octarians and the Zapfish just out in the open. Even the BOSSES weren't there!

"Something really fishy is going on here…" Agent 3 said.

"Ah, FISHY, good pun." Agent 1 said.

"Shut up." Agent 3 said.

"Agent 3 is right, you noticed that it's getting easy?" Agent 2 said.

"Yeah, it's strange." Agent 1 said.

Due to the levels getting easier, they ended up at DJ Octavio pretty fast. But they couldn't go in.

"I guess we should take a break." Agent 3 said.

They then decided to go back home and sleep.

Over at the Octolings…

"It's done." an Octoling said.

"Agent 3 won't know what we have in store." another Octoling said.

To be concluded…

P.S. Happy 1st birthday Splatoon!


	5. Final Part

Agent 3: Showdown

Agent 3 woke up the next day and got her gear, gun, and went to Octo Valley. Surprisingly, while she was there, Agent 1 and 2 weren't there. After about 10 minutes, they ended up arriving.

"Where were you 2?" Agent 3 asked.

"…We had business." Agent 2 said.

"Alright. Agent 3, we believe that you are good enough to fight DJ Octavio by yourself." Agent 1 said.

"Ok, fine…" Agent 3 said, going to the area where DJ Octavio is.

Surprisingly, DJ Octavio wasn't there!

"What is going on?" Agent 3 asked herself.

Agent 3 walked through the area, feeling creeped out, and felt like there was something following her.

Sure enough, something was following her, and it had a knife. It raised the knife into the air, about to stab Agent 3, but Agent 3 turned around and it disappeared really fast. She went further, and noticed she hit a dead end.

"… Crud." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 went back and somebody came out of nowhere and slammed her to the ground. Agent 3 was in pain, and looked around to see who did that, and it was her!

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Agent 3 yelled.

"I am Agent 0, I am you, but different." Agent 0 said.

Agent 0 was made by the Octolings as a clone of Agent 3, and she pretty much looks the same, minus the stabbed eye, even the gear was the same. The only thing different about Agent 0 was the eye color, while Agent 3's was blue, Agent 0's was red. In a state of panic, Agent 3 tried to contact Agent 1 and 2.

"AGENT 1 AND 2! ANSWER!" Agent 3 yelled, panicking.

"Agent 1 and 2 can't help you now, so now you're going to die alone, without Agent 1 and 2 realizing. You will fail all of Inkopolis, and be known as the Inkling who got killed by herself." Agent 0 said.

Agent 0 then took off Agent 3's headset and threw it on the ground hard, shattering it into pieces.

"Are you ready to die?" Agent 0 asked.

"No, but are YOU ready to die?" Agent 3 said, picking up her gun.

"Bring it on." Agent 0 said.

Agent 3 ran towards Agent 0, but Agent 0 threw a Burst Bomb back at Agent 3, knocking her back. Agent 3 got back up, and started firing continuously. Agent 0 dodged all the shots and was able to pick up Agent 3 and choke her.

"Just give up, you're worthless, nothing to accomplish, nothing to look forward to but your own death." Agent 0 said.

"YOUR death." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 was able to kick Agent 0 in the stomach while she was being choked, and managed to get out of her grasp. Agent 0 fell down, and Agent 3 kept kicking her while she was down, she also put her foot on her back, holding her down. Agent 0 managed to move Agent 3's foot off her, and pulled out the knife she had, attempted to stab Agent 3 multiple times, but all the attempts missed. Agent 3 kicked Agent 0's knife out of her hand, punched her in the face multiple times, and knocked her over. Agent 3 then pointed her gun at Agent 0.

"Any last words?" Agent 3 said.

"Just one. AMBUSH!" Agent 0 yelled.

A bunch of Octarians and Octolings had appeared, and started attacking Agent 3. Unfortunately, Agent 3 couldn't keep up with the amount of Octarians and Octolings attacking her, and soon she ended up on her knees, with green ink on the floor.

"Give up?" an Octoling said.

"Never!" Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 had gotten Splat Bombs and threw them around the room, killing all the Octarians and Octolings in the room. Afterwards, Agent 3 was weaker than normal do the ink loss. Agent 0 returned to see that there was tons of green ink left from all of the Octarians and Octolings that were killed.

"Hm… They were worthless, I have to do everything myself." Agent 0 said.

Agent 0 had walked into Agent 3, surrounded by green ink, holding her gun, and sitting against a wall.

"I guess I have to kill you myself." Agent 0 said, pulling out a knife.

Agent 3 pointed her gun at Agent 0, but was too weak to pull the trigger, and she got stabbed in the stomach. Agent 3 was pretty much dead at this point. She wasn't completely dead, but she might as well have been dead. Her eyes were almost closed but not completely.

"My work here is done." Agent 0 said, walking away.

Agent 3 was just sitting in a corner, green ink coming out of the wound, extreme pain, pretty much dead, and now Inkopolis was gonna crumble because she couldn't save herself.

Back to Agent 1 and 2…

"Did you think it was a good idea to send Agent 3 alone? She could be in serious trouble." Agent 2 said, worried.

"Now that I think about it, no, we should check on what happened." Agent 1 said.

Agent 1 and 2 proceeded to go inside the level, and found what happened.

"Her headset is smashed!" Agent 2 said.

"Where is Agent 3?" Agent 1 asked.

Soon enough, they found her behind a wall, with a knife in her chest.

"AGENT 3! WHAT HAPPENED?" Agent 2 asked.

"agent 0… octolings… crossfading… to black…." Agent 3 said weakly.

"Don't crossfade to black!" Agent 2 said, shaking Agent 3.

"Wait a second, Agent what?" Agent 1 said.

"agent 0…" Agent 3 said weakly.

"Agent 0… What is that?" Agent 1 asked.

"I don't know. We should see what happened. You stay with Agent 3 and try to keep her alive." Agent 2 said.

Agent 2 went to go find anything that happened that might lead her to Agent 0. Unfortunately, Agent 2 couldn't find anything. Agent 2 proceeded to walk back to Agent 1, who was trying to help Agent 3.

"I couldn't find anything." Agent 2 said.

"I can't do anything, we should bring Agent 3 to a hospital." Agent 1 said.

They proceeded to leave while taking Agent 3 with them. Soon they ended up at a hospital, and proceeded to leave Agent 3 there, and the doctor said it'll take a week to help Agent 3.

1 week later, Agent 0 had been wreaking havoc on Inkopolis, causing constant Octoling invasions, Inklings dying, and many more terrible things.

Agent 1 and 2 got Agent 3 out of the hospital, and went to go take down Agent 0 and the Octolings. The problem was, there were too many Octolings for 3 Inklings to take down. They needed help, so they recruited multiple people to try and help them. Luckily, about 5 people decided to help.

"Ok, you 7 take down the Octolings, I'll deal with Agent 0." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 walked over to Agent 0 and put her arm around Agent 0's neck.

"I thought I killed you!" Agent 0 said.

"You missed my heart, and you didn't know that because you have no heart." Agent 3 said.

Agent 0 got Agent 3's arm off her, and they both started fighting without their weapons. Agent 3 seemed to be losing, when she pulled out the brick that the Inkling in the prison gave her! Agent 3 threw the brick at Agent 0's face, causing one of her fangs to break, a lot of green ink from her face, and one of her eyes to be ruined.

"…y-y-you win… I give up." Agent 0 said.

Agent 0 then died from ink loss.

"Alas, Agent 0." Agent 3 said.

Agent 3 went over to help with fighting the Octolings, and with teamwork, they were able to do it. Everyone cheered when they saw Agent 3 and her team defeat the Octolings. Inkopolis soon had a celebration for Agent 3 and everyone who helped her.

Aftermath

Agent 3 continued fighting the Octarians and Octolings for a few years, until she eventually retired, deciding she should leave a peaceful life after a while. Agent 3 soon lived a normal life, and even got a boyfriend soon after retiring. Agent 3's eye never recovered, but nobody seemed to care about it. So overall, Agent 3 did good, and people remembered her for it.

The End

Thanks for reading!

"Agent 2?" Agent 1 said.

"Hm?" Agent 2 said.

"The Octarians have started coming back." Agent 1 said.

Agent 2 sighed.

"I'll look for someone else..." Agent 2 said.


End file.
